Star Trek:2009-OC REWRITTEN
by KrisDawnRulez
Summary: Who will she choose? The quiet almost emotionless Vulcan? Her hansom captain and best friend? The gentleman doctor? The first bad guy that wishes to dominate her? Or the future bad guy that she will be unprepared for? Follow D.J. through her...fascinating life and troubling but occasionally amusing love life. Will contain OC and slight OOCness from characters.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Dawn Jameson

Nickname: D.J.

Hair: Dark brown, slightly wavy with long bangs: about to the middle of her back

Eyes: Amethyst

Height/build: 5'6"/ slight muscles with curves

Races: 1/2 Human (Hispanic), 1/4 Vulcan, and a 1/4 unknown (causing her canines to be slightly longer and have her unusual eye color)

Starfleet: Medical (main)/ Engineering/ Xenolinguistics

Love interests: Good Guys: McCoy, Spock, Kirk Bad Guys:Nero , John Harrison (Khan)

www. polyvore /cgi /set?id=86539240

don't forget to add the .com after polyvore and remember to remove the spaces


	2. Escaping and Meeting Pike

A/N: I sadly enough do not own Star Trek or its characters but D.J. is all mine as well as other random OCs.

Chapter One: Escaping and Meeting Pike

Her mother had been taken from her home while pregnant with Dawn to be a doctor after she helped multiple Klingons from the crew of their ship after a fight. So for as long as her ten year old self could remember, Dawn Jameson always lived on the Klingon vessel that she was currently running through, with her mother slightly ahead of her toward an escape pod.

This night everyone aboard was awoken or surprised from a mysterious attack from an unknown vessel. As the ship started falling apart around them, Dawn and her mother finally made their way into an escape pod.

"Where are we going mama?" Dawn asked as she buckled herself in, watching her mother set the destination on the computer.

"We are going to Earth my poco niña(1)," she replied as she strapped herself in. "Computer launch escape pod."

"Why Earth?"

"Because we'll be safe there. Now get some sleep, it will take us a while to get there."

"Yes ma'am," Dawn said as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

After what felt like hours later, Dawn slowly woke up to a slow beep next to her ear. When she opened her eyes, instead of meeting the ceiling of the escape pod, she saw a slightly older man with a tricorder in his hand running it over her forehead. He stopped short when he noticed she was awake.

"Hello, you're finally up. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. Where's my mom?" Dawn asked as she slowly sat up, with help from the man. She looked around the room and saw others walking around in the same uniform as the man. Looking at the different beds, she noticed that they were empty. "Señor(2)? Where is my mother?"

Just as he was going to say something, the doors slide open to reveal another man in a similar uniform only the shirt was gold instead of blue. "Has she been awake long Doctor Jay?"

"No sir, Captain Pike. About five minutes at most," Doctor Jay replied.

Pike turned toward the girl to see her studing him with her surprisingly amethyst eyes. "Where is my mother?" She asked again a little slower like she was talking to a toddler. His eyes widen in shock and he cleared his throat.

"Miss when we found your escape pod, it has been severly damaged and barely had life support. You were strapped into a seat unconscious. When we your blood stream we found that you had been heavily sedated," Pike said.

"I don't care, _Captain_!" Dawn hissed, her fangs showing slightly. "Where is my mother!?"

"I'm sorry to say that your mother was dead before we found the pod. We believe she received severe bodily from when the pod was damaged."

"She's dead?" Dawn whimpered.

"Do you know if you have any other living relatives?" Pike asked.

"No," she said laying back down curling into a ball. "I'm all alone."

(1) little girl

(2) sir


	3. A New Family and James T Kirk

Chapter Two: A New Family and James T. Kirk

"D.J.! Dawn!" Pike called to the now thirteen year old that was standing and looking around her. "Dawn, its time to go."

She turned to look at him and slowly made her way over, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Why do i have to go live with this family, Chris? Why can't i just stay with you on the ship?"

"We have been over this," Pike answered as he opened the car door for her. "You need to be around kids your own age. I've know the lady for a long time and she has a son about your age."

"I was fine on the ship," Dawn grumbled in reply. Pike shook his head sighing heavily, and made his way to the drivers side.

The car ride was quiet as they made their way through the wide open country side of Iowa. they finally made their arrival at a small two-story home with a neatly mowed lawn even though the grass had started to die in large ares around the yard. The house itself had paint fading and peeling from its original white coat. The porch was worn and starting to fall apart.

"Charming place," Dawn said rolling her eyes and looked over at Pike.

"I know it's not what your used to but give a chance. Winona is a really lady," Pike said as he got out on the car. "Come on, they're not going to wait all day." Dawn sighed and followed him up to the house. He knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer.

After a few minute of waiting, Pike was going to knock again when the door flew open revealing a boy around Dawn's age with short sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Without a word he pushed his way through them and ran from the house.

"James!" a woman called as she came to the door. when she saw the two of them she stopped short. "Chris!?"

"Hello Winona," Pike said.

"Please come in," she said moving to the side to let them in. She led them to the living room and they all sat down. "I'm sorry about James's behavior. Lately he's been going through some issues lately with his stepfather and I."

"I'm sorry to here that," Pike said.

"So," Winona sigh and smiled at Dawn. "You must be Dawn. Chris has told me so much about you and i hope you enjoy living here."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Dawn replied with a forced smile. Winona was going to say something else when Pike's phone went off.

"Excuse me," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Chris tells me you are very smart for your age and that you were already going to start you junior year in high school."

"Yes, I am. Pike and Doctor Jay think it's because of my Vulcan heritage plus I have a photographic memory. I usually just have to see or hear something once and it sticks."

"Wow,"Winona said, "that must come in handy."

"At times," Dawn said nodding.

"Alright ladies," Pike said making his way back into the room. "I've got to go now, I'm needed back at Starfleet right away. Let's go get your things from the car, Dawn."

As they made their way to the door it swung open to reveal the young boy again. This time he stopped when he saw them.

"James, your back," Winona sighed with a relieved smile. "Why don't you help Captain Pike with Dawn's bags and then meet us in the guest room."

"Sure why not," he answered rolling his eyes and followed Pike back out the door.

"Come on," Winona said, leading Dawn upstairs to the room. When entering it, Dawn was shocked at what she saw. The only things in the room were on old metal framed twin bed, a small dresser, and another door she assumed led to a closet.

"I know it's not much but we don't really have people come and stay, so we put very little in the room," Winona stated.

"No it's fine," Dawn said walking more into the room and sat on the bed that creaked from age.

"Right in hear," they hear from the hallway just as James and Pike walked in with Dawn's limited bags. They set them down and looked at the girls.

"Dawn, this is my son James," Winona spoke first motioning to James. "James, Dawn will be staying with us for a while."

"Hey," James said, "call me Jim."

"Nice to meet you Jim," Dawn said slightly nodding her head at him.

"Well I'll let you get to know each other and I'll write to you Dawn," Pike said as he gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you, Pike," Dawn said as she returned the hug.

"Be good and take care of yourself D.J.." With that he and Winona walked out of the room leaving the two teens by themselves.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Jim asked. "Do you mind me asking, what does D.J. stand for?"

"It's just my initials, Dawn Jameson. You can call me that if you wish, most people on the ship did. And thanks for the offer, but I'll get my things."

"Okay. Well if you need anything I'm across the hall."

"Thanks Jim."

"No problem D.J.," he said walking into his own reoom.

~And so to friendship Dawn Jameson and James T. Kirk began~


End file.
